Soft and Sweet
by kuoco
Summary: She was simply Shiemi. Her just being close to him invoked the same sensations as the soft and sweet 'Rin' which fell from her lips every so often. Rin couldn't help but turn into a quivering gelatinous mass of love struck teenage hormones. Rin/Shiemi.


**Soft and Sweet**

If he hadn't been waiting for her reply, he probably wouldn't have heard at all. It had the same soft and sweet annotations as the 'Rin' which fell from her lips every so often. It was enough to send him into a quivering gelatinous mass of love struck teenage hormones. Something he was hoping he'd simply bypass as a newly found demon.

No such luck, of course, but in situations like these, he questioned his opinions on hormones and girls in general. _Actually_, it was this one girl in particular.

"Rin?"

Soft and sweet. Rin knew he wasn't known for being poetic – neither did he particularly like anyone who _was_ for that matter – but there was something about Moriyama Shiemi that struck a chord in him. Yes, Rin wasn't known for being 'a sappy wuss' – his own words – but he was ready to make an exception for her.

"Rin?"

It was probably really corny, but Okumura Rin had never felt _that way_ about a girl before. But, he was a guy. Let's not forget that. He's noticed girls.

"Long legs and big boobs!" He'd said, grinning to his younger brother. His answer would always be a hesitant smile before looking away, and if in public, it would be in embarrassment.

However, there was something entirely different about Shiemi. She didn't have long legs – quite the opposite really – and while her bust certainly wasn't something to nag about, Rin had to admit he'd seen bigger.

'_Aah, but none like Shiemi's!'_

He grinned slightly; the movement crawled across his face along with a light red blush on his cheeks.

"Rin!"

"H-Huh?"

The blonde haired girl looked at Rin from over the cafeteria table, her brows scrunched together. "Rin, are you okay? You've been staring off into space for a _whole_ five minutes!"

She stared at him wide eyed over the table with a thick book clutched in her hands. Rin smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I have? Sorry, Shiemi!" He apologised and the red hot flush across his face spread, if possible.

She smiled and pushed the book over to him, "we have to get back to studying, Rin-chan! What would happen if I got another fail? I wouldn't be able to live with myself!"

Rin stretched a hand out and grasped hers. "Relax, Shiemi! Yukio's read enough of your tests to know which plants you mean, he'll start grading you properly now. I promise!" He cocked his head and grinned at her. Inside, he was deflating. _'Aah, Yukio will never agree to that!'_

However, it was all worth it when he saw the smile break out across her face – big enough for her to close her eyes in sheer happiness. In that moment, Rin felt that if he could bring that out at least once a day, he'd never have to think about his stupid, annoying, confusing feelings. They'd just be there. He'd have a purpose instead. He already _had_ a purpose.

"Are you sure, Rin-chan?" She asked him and bit her lip. It took everything he had not to turn into a tomato.

"Trust me!" He replied and squeezed her hand tighter – he was _still_ holding on? Oh God! – before letting go hastily, watching Shiemi clap her hands happily. He promptly looked away, the tomato blush taking over his face completely. With a huff, he closed his book soundly and stood up.

"Rin?" She asked, in that soft and sweet voice he loved more than her legs or her boobs or anything else in the world.

He grinned at her cocked his head to the kitchen, "I'll make you something! Just for you."

Her smile and the quiet 'thank you' that he could barely hear only fuelled his feelings further, turning him once again into a quivering mass of love struck hormones... and Rin didn't mind at all.

* * *

><p><em>Aah! First time writing Ao no Exorcist, so I hope it was okay! I'm a little worried that I messed Rin's character up a little... but headcanon wise, this is further along than the anime (I do plan to read the manga, when I have the time, so excuse me if I make my canonical mistakes!) and I see Rin's feelings as progressed as time has gone on and the friendship has flourished! <em>

_I might add more to this in the future. Little drabbles and such. Tell me your opinion!_


End file.
